


Everything You Do is Super Duper Cute!

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, brendon is crushing worse than a middle school girl, no offense to middle school girls, y'all are crazy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't see what Brendon sees. So Brendon shows him what he sees. </p><p>Song: Can't Stand It- Never Shout Never</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do is Super Duper Cute!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I swear to fuck if autocorrect changes Brendon to Brandon one more time~~ I wrote this on my phone during class so there's probably a lot of spelling/grammer errors I'm so sorry

The sun shined bright over the park. Ryan stated up at the sky, his eyes glazed over as he was lost on thought.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about, Ry?" I broke the silence. He shrugged, not looking away for a second.  
  
"'Dunno. Everything, I guess."  
  
"Everything? What kind of everything?" Another shrug.  
  
"Just... Everything wrong, I suppose. With me, y'know?" Wrong? How could there be _anything_ wrong with him? Everything about him was cute, perfect even. I scoffed slightly.  
  
"What do you mean 'wrong with you'? Nothing's wrong with you. If anything, I'm the one with problems." I added the last part half-heartedly, but it was true-to everyone else, at least. Being one of the few gay kids in the congregation doesn't exactly have its perks.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not me. You don't see what I see." He sighed, laying back in the grass.  
  
"You know what? You're right. I don't see what you see." He huffed, turning away from me.  
  
"And that's supposed to help?" He replied bitterly.  
  
"Well it'd help if you told me what you see." I replied quickly." He groaned before fipping onto his back.  
  
"Just... confusion. And- other things."  
  
"What are 'other things'?" And what did he mean by confusion? My heart kept in hopes of what he might've meant.  
  
"Just other things. Like worthless..." He added quietly.  
  
"'Worthless'? Ryan, you are _not_ worthless!" He looked up at me incredulously, hurt mixed in his eyes too.  
  
"Yeah? Well how can I be worth anything to anyone like this?" Tears were at the corners of his eyes. It physically ached me to him like this, what I would just _give_ to take away his pain.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Brend-"  
  
"Like. What, Ryan?"  
  
"Like me!" He talked before his eyes widened for a second, stray tears rolling down his cheek. "I-I think I might be gay..." That was all he was worried about? It's not that big of a deal, especially not to me. If anything it just made my wildest-and in some cases wettest- dreams come true.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"P-Please don't hate me, Brendon. I know it's bad but-"  
  
"Well I'd be a hypocrite to hate you, silly!" I giggled slightly, giddy with the feeling that I might have a chance.  
  
"But You dated Sarah, I-I thought- you never told me." He smiled slightly, relief filling him.  
  
"Must've forgotten to with all the drama my parents caused over that being the reason why I broke up with her." I shrugged.  
  
"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" I scoffed.  
  
"Dude, I told you she _wasn't my type_. Is that a good enough hint for you? Besides, I've had my eyes on someone to a long time now. And they're definitely a guy."  
  
"Who is it? Dallon?" I giggled slightly.  
  
"Nope. I'll give you a hint though- he has brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and thinks there's something wrong with him when he's the cutest person I've ever seen." I moved closer to him, while I thought it over.  
  
"That Tyler guy in the school's basketball team?"  
  
"Are you joking!? I practically just told you, and you still got it wrong! Besides, I think he's with Josh."  
  
"Oh. There's a lot more gay people than I thought."  
  
"Yep, and we meet every Sunday to eat cookies and suck dick!" I joked while he turned scarlett.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. We actually eat cereal." I started laughing. "So are you joining the dark side, Ry?" I smirked deviously at him.  
  
"Alright... if you tell me who your crush is." His eyes mirrored my smirk, causing my knees to grow weak. _Damn_ , I could hint it to him, but the thought of actually telling him turned my tongue to lead!  
  
"A-Alright. Well, his name starts with an 'R', and ends with a 'N'." He playfully smacked me.  
  
"Brendon! Why can't you just tell me?"  
  
"Really, _Ryan_? If you really think about it- I might as well add another hint- he's really stupid sometimes."  
  
"Hey- my name starts with an 'R' and ends with a 'N'! Is it me?" I faceplamed.  
  
"Oh my god, no shit. He finally got it!" I chuckled slightly, smiling at him, feeling more nervous now that he knew.  
  
"Wait, you really do?"  
  
"Oh- well, um. Can we kiss now?" I chuckled nervously. He smiled back moving on close and pecking my lips.  
  
"I like this. The fact that I make the infamously big-mouthed Brendon Urie stutter." He chuckled before leaning into me.  
  
"Well you have to come on Sunday now, since you know who I like."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there, with my boyfriend?" I looked up at me with hopefully twinkling eyes after asking.  
  
"With your boyfriend. You big dork."  
  
"Your dork now." He chuckled  



End file.
